


Llorica: en defensa de Cho Chang

by Annifrey-translates (AnnifreyStark)



Series: Tenemos que unirnos entre estas paredes o caeremos con ellas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ejército de Dumbledore, Gen, Ravenclaw, amistades femeninas, años del cinco al siete y más allá, divagaciones en nombre de Cho, el luto la vida y la perdida, eso es lo que hacemos, la Casa de los honestos los honorables y los sabios, pero mejoramos, y no pasa nada por llorar un poco en el proceso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnifreyStark/pseuds/Annifrey-translates
Summary: Cho lloraba y sobrevivió a las burlas de Pansy sobre un chico muerto. Lloraba y aprobó todas sus clases, siguió con el Quidditch y vió como todos sus supuestos amigos se dispersaron a los cuatro vientos. Se volvió muy buena evocando pañuelos sin palabras y se unió al E.D. en contra de lo que querían sus padres.Ellos le habían dicho , le habían rogado y le habían ordenado que se comportase mientras la oscuridad del mundo empezaba a envolverlo todo incluso en Hogwarts. Y Cho salió del pequeño pub en Hogsmeade habiendo escrito su nombre en la lista de Hermione.Espero que alguien del E.D. le dijese a Cho que debería haber estado en Gryffindor.Espero que se riese en su caraIntegridad. Verdad. Honor. Dedicación. Estos eran los pilares de su casa, del azul y el bronce, del águila a la que llaman cuervo (a la que llaman friki, a la que llaman estirada, a la que le llaman de todo menos su nombre). La valentía no es la única forma de ser un héroe.





	Llorica: en defensa de Cho Chang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [overemotional: in defense of cho chang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854957) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Nota de traducción: Mi tumblr es: annifrey-stark.tumblr.com  
> Por si a alguien le apetece pasarse a saludar o algo

Cuéntame la historia de cómo Cho lloraba en Historia de la Magia (con el murmullo constante de Binns), en el baño (Myrtle se asomo y por algún motivo eso bastó para hacerla reír entre los sollozos), en su cama(cubierta de hechizos silenciadores, pero aun así Marietta se unía a ella y exasperada, le daba algo de chocolate), detrás de los invernaderos, en el Bosque, por los deberes y las cartas de sus padres.

  
Cho lloraba y sobrevivió a las burlas de Pansy sobre un chico muerto. Lloraba y aprobó todas sus clases, siguió con el Quidditch y vió como todos sus supuestos amigos se dispersaron a los cuatro vientos. Se volvió muy buena evocando pañuelos sin palabras y se unió al E.D. en contra de lo que querían sus padres.

  
Ellos le habían dicho , le habían rogado y le habían ordenado que se comportase mientras la oscuridad del mundo empezaba a envolverlo todo incluso en Hogwarts. Y Cho salió del pequeño pub en Hogsmeade habiendo escrito su nombre en la lista de Hermione.

  
Espero que alguien del E.D. le dijese a Cho que debería haber estado en Gryffindor.

  
Espero que se riese en su cara

  
Integridad. Verdad. Honor. Dedicación. Estos eran los pilares de su casa, del azul y el bronce, del águila a la que llaman cuervo (a la que llaman friki, a la que llaman estirada, a la que le llaman de todo menos su nombre). La valentía no es la única forma de ser un héroe.

  
Espero que Luna entrase en la vida de Cho y viceversa. Espero que Luna lanzase aviones de papel sobre los cubículos del baño cuando Cho estaba llorando y que la llevase a ver a los thestrals

  
Quizás Cho se asustase la primera vez que vió a un thestral, por las historias de miedo de su madre, o simplemente porque tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel. Pero espero que se paralizase en vez de correr. Espero que respirara profundamente y intentase calmarse. Espero que viese lo hermosos que eran estas criaturas esqueléticas que solo aparecen para los que están de luto.

  
Estos caballos de hueso, con su carácter amable no son criaturas de la muerte. Son criaturas de vida. Son para aquellos de nosotros que seguimos aquí.  
Espero que Cho creyese a Luna cuando le tocó la mejilla con el meñique y le dijo que las lágrimas son regalos: - Dan de comer a los grackles charladores- le explicó, añadiendo que era muy generoso por su parte compartir tantas.

  
Cho era una de los pocos miembros del E.D. capaz de formar un Patronus corpóreo. Era un cisne, un emblema de elegancia, belleza y amantes. Un pájaro con músculos de acero y un temperamento terrible al que se pinta de dulce e inútil. Un cisne te puede destrozar si te acercas demasiado a su nido. Tienen dientes.  
¿Que clase de recuerdo feliz hace falta para hacer aparecer a un cisne plateado que te defienda de las pesadillas? Los dementores son desesperación y luto, la clase de luto que te arranca el alma antes de acabar contigo.

  
El luto de Cho no era de ese tipo. El suyo era el luto de los vivos. Ella volaba, aprendía, amaba y si, también lloraba. Pero Cedric ya no. Su mundo perfecto se había derrumbado con quince años. Era más oscuro de lo que nadie le había avisado, pero se estaba adaptando. Estaba madurando. Y para eso a veces hacen falta lagrimas.

  
El luto no es entregado. No lloramos por los muertos. Lloramos por los vivos, por lo que hemos perdido y la tragedia que nos queda en su lugar. Lloramos porque nuestros corazones se están rompiendo. El luto no es entregado, y nosotros tampoco. Somos como somos.

  
Cho creó su Patronus a partir de viejos días de verano y su último beso con Cedric, pero también de la mano suave de su madre en su frente y de la exasperación de Marietta el día que se conocieron en el tren. Lo construyó también con recuerdos más recientes, porque la alegría en medio de la desesperación sabe diferente. Alimentando thestrals con Luna el dia en el que un potro se acurruco en su regazo y cervezas de mantequilla con el E.D., esta banda brillante de niños que querían salvar el mundo

  
En el año que siguió a la muerte de Cedric, Cho vio como sus amistades se evaporaban. Los amigos que estuvieron ahí para sus victorias, su belleza y sus conquistas desaparecieron.

  
Después de todo, seguía perdiendo partidos contra Ginny Weasley. A veces se olvidaba de maquillarse(¡Lo nunca visto!) porque sabía que acabaría arruinado antes del mediodía. Ya no estaba saliendo con el soltero de oro de Hufflepuff, pero seguía enamorada de su fantasma.

  
Que feo y poco apropiado para una chica de quince años tan guapa. ¿Como se atreve a arruinar esas mejillas? ¿Como se atreve?

  
Los amigos caían como las moscas, pero Marietta Edgecombe se quedó a su lado, cínica y agotada. Marietta, que se preocupaba por cada carta de su familia y seguía a Cho a clase, a fiestas de pijama, a Hogsmeade y al Ejército de Dumbledore.

  
Cho había estado dando tumbos todo el año y Marietta nunca la había dejado sola. Ella no la abandonaría a la primera señal de debilidad.

  
Cuéntame la historia de cómo intentaron marcar a Marietta de por vida por traicionar al E.D. y caer ante las amenazas de una mujer de rosa borracha de poder.

  
¿Como se pudo atrever a no tener su fuerza o sus circunstancias? ¿Como se atrevió Cho a no dejar de lado a su novio y a su amiga cuando la abandonan o la defraudan?¿Como se atreve a mantenerse firme en sin convicciones y emociones?

  
Se suponía que el Ejército de Dumbledore era para enseñar a los desfavorecidos y asustados a luchar por sí mismos

  
Y Marietta estaba asustada. Tenía a una madre en plena zona de guerra. Y Dolores Umbridge soltaba amenazas junto a su vajilla rosa con una sonrisa.

  
Pensarías que Harry Potter, ese niño bajo la escalera lo entendería. Que entendería que lo terrorífico no es el monstruo bajo la cama, sino las caras sonrientes de los monstruos en la cocina a plena luz del día.

  
La valentía es un privilegio.Es una elección, pero esa fuerza, esa certeza y ese regalo, son un privilegio. La integridad es una elección que a Cho no le costó tomar, manteniéndose firme y desafiando a un segundo grupo de amigos a que la dejasen de lado por tener la audacia de pedir clemencia para una chica asustada y atrapada en elecciones imposibles.

  
Los granos en la cara de Marietta gritaban CHIVATA y Cho quería responder niña. Porque eso es lo que eran, niños jugando a juegos demasiado grandes para ellos. Pero nunca sería suficiente. Porque ni Dumbledore ni Harry Potter ni Marietta Edgecombe será nunca lo suficientemente grande para este mundo. Solo podemos vivir en él y hacer que nuestros Patronus crezcan fuertes.

  
Cuéntame la historia de Cho Chang y de cómo luchó por su mundo. Cuéntame cómo pasaba de contrabando a los hijos de muggles a través de su apartamento en el callejón Diagon ese último año a la vez que se encargaba de la caja registradora en Flourish y Blott con panfletos a favor del Ministerio en el escaparate.

  
Cuéntame como, cuando los mortifagos la vieron llorando en silencio durante su almuerzo, ellos también creyeron que era débil.

  
Cuéntame como, cuando los supervivientes traumatizados del Ejército de Dumbledore llamaron, Cho acudió. Moviéndose a través de los pasadizos secretos que había dejado de quererla cuando ella dejó de ser impecablemente guapa.

  
Los alumnos se alzaron en defensa de Hogwarts y Cho estaba entre ellos, con el hechizo aturdidor que Harry le había enseñado y todas las maldiciones con las que no se había molestado. Puede que sus mejillas estuvieran húmedas, puede que sus manos temblaran al encontrar el cadáver de Lavender. Pero esta hija de Ravenclaw se mantuvo firme y luchó.

  
Si alguien la hubiese llamado valiente se habría reído.

  
Cuéntame la historia de Cho después de la guerra, reconstruyendo el castillo con manos cansadas y varitas doloridas. Cho sentada con Parvati, dejándola llorar hasta que no pudiese más por Lavender. Sentada con Luna, que no lloraba, simplemente escribía los nombres de los muertos en letras brillantes mientras tarareaba una canción sin ritmo. Cho sabía un buen hechizo para evocar pañuelos y se lo enseñó a todos los que lo necesitaban

  
La maldición en la cara de Marietta era más mezquina que lo que su traición podría haber sido. Era la rabieta de una niña cuando el mundo se negaba a ser tan en blanco y negro como Hermione quería que fuese, el bien y el mal imposibles de dividir con tanta claridad.

  
Solo estaban los asustados y los temerarios, solo los sabios y los egoístas. Al final solo estaban los niños, todos ellos intentando aprender a ser adultos. Y Hermione, dolida y furiosa había intentado delimitar la diferencia entre el bien y el mal en la cara de Marietta.

  
Pero se encontrarán de nuevo. Una Hermione que había visto como Ron se marchaba cuando más le necesitaban y una Cho que había visto una guerra en los pasillos de piedra por los que dejó de estar agradecida el día que Cedric murió.

  
Habían luchado la misma guerra, siempre lo habían hecho. Hermione es valiente y Cho es honesta, pero Hermione tiene sabiduría escondida bajo la lengua y Cho tiene una dureza difícil de conseguir escondida en sus entrañas. Tienen algo en común en este campo de batalla.

  
Cuéntame la historia de Hermione, su brazo marcado con un sangre sucia por Bellatrix, buscando a Cho y Marietta. Cuéntame como Hermione disolvió la maldición en la cara de Marietta y luego la invito a tomar un te que resulto algo incomodo, pero no curó la suya, limitándose a pasar los dedos sobre el patrón de las letras. No siempre podemos elegir nuestras cicatrices, pero a veces podemos negarnos a que desaparezcan.

  
Cuéntame como es posible que este fuese uno de los pecados de Cho, el atreverse a apoyar a una chica asustada que cometió un error, y negarse a abandonarla por el.  
Integridad. Honor. Estos son los pilares de su Casa.

  
Cuéntame la historia de Cho tras la guerra. Cuéntame como nadie la dejo atrás por completo.

  
Cho vio a los niños del año siguiente entrar a la librería, recorriendo las estanterías cogidos de la mano de sus padres. La clase de este año no era tan pequeña como en años anteriores. Como en el año del Ejercito de Dumbledore. Como en el año de la Guerra en Hogwarts. Pero el mundo mágico seguía aterrorizado, aunque hubiese empezado a ser menos terrorífico.

  
Soltaban montones de libros sobre su mostrador y ella les pasaba artilugios Weasley con sus libros de texto. Veía como la puerta se cerraba tras ellos, esos niños, con un año entero de conocimiento a cuestas y pensaba que por esto era por lo que había luchado.

  
Cho saldría de cena con las gemelas Patil y hablaba de trabajo, de novios y novias, de como ellas dos entendían la dolorosamente precisa linea que separaba coraje y honor,y valentía y verdad mejor que nadie. Pero cuando la puerta del restaurante se cerraba de golpe, todas saltaban, susanos cerradas con fuerza alrededor de sus varitas.

  
Hermione empezó a esconderse durante horas en la trastienda de Flourish y Blotts con su papeleo. Se había vuelto lo suficientemente importante en el Ministerio como para apenas poder respirar sin tener a diez personas con peticiones o adversarios políticos golpeando su puerta con su reluciente letrero.

  
-Solo quiero trabajar.- decía Hermione cuando Cho llevaba dos tazas de chocolate caliente y sus propios papeles de contabilidad, ya de noche, después de haber cerrado.  
-Te lo tendrías que haber visto venir- le indicó Cho.

El chocolate era bueno, espeso y dulce, y les recordaba a aquella vez en la que los hermanos Creevey habían compartido los regalos de su madre con el resto del E.D. e hicieron chocolate caliente en un hornillo que la Sala de los Menesteres había estado encantada de proporcionar. Habían sido tan pequeños por aquel entonces, apenas niños.

  
Cho miraba a Hermione, con su pelo espeso recogido y mordiendose el labio mientras trabajaba en una nueva ley que llevaría a la mitad del mundo magico gritando a su puerta.

  
Hermione siempre había sido valiente. Eso le había llevado tanto a cicatrices y crueldad como a salvar el mundo. Todos esos niños agrupados alrededor de un hornillo e inhalando chocolate no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo. Pero nosotros tampoco lo sabemos. Solo podemos intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible.

  
A veces Cho le daba las llaves de la tienda a sus empleados y desaparecía. Sus padres tenían una casa en la playa cerca de Shell Cottage, donde los cielos grises hacían de la melancolía algo hermoso en vez de triste. Luna le mandaba postales de alrededor del mundo y a veces Cho volaba para visitarla en cimas inhóspitas en las que buscaba a monstruos invisibles

  
A veces simplemente se subía a un coche; uno de verdad, del tipo en el que su abuelo muggle solía llevarla en sábados calurosos. Ese rugido bajo sus pies era un poco como volar, el mundo entero abriéndose ante ella. Conducía lo más lejos posibles, lejos de amigos que la nombraban Griffindor honoraria y la miraban confundidos cuando se aferraba a sus ideales en lugar de adaptarse a los de ellos.

  
Cho iba al cine, a museos y daba largos paseos. Iba a cafeterías a relajarse y escuchar a la gente normal hablar de la televisión, de política o de bebés. Algunos días quería absorberlo todo.

  
La pena no es solo para historias de héroes. La esperanza, la luz y la vida no están fuera del alcance de aquellos que no pueden crear patronuses.

  
Los niños siguieron llegando año tras año, poniendo a Bathilda Bagshot y Pociones Basicas delante suya. Y más tarde delante de sus compañeros más jovenes. Y aun más tarde delante de sus empleados

  
Tras ese primer año, el mismo libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se mantuvo en las estanterías durante años. La misma portada aburrida, información básica y prosa mediocre. Cho veía como traían el stock cada año y se llenaba de alegría. Todas las maldiciones tienen un final.

 

 

Querida Cho, te deseo no más chicos valientes

  
Te deseo amigos que sean comprensivos antes que justicieros, que sean cariñosos antes que seguros de si mismos. Te deseo un amante de mente curiosa y corazón fiel, alguien que tenga tanto tiempo para las lágrimas como para la risa. Porque vivir requiere ambas cosas.

  
Pero eso ya lo sabes.

  
Espero que para el resto de tu vida, todos y cada uno de los días grises y anodinos, puedas llorar de alegría igual que lloras de pena. Y si eso no es posible, si las penas siguen pesando más que el amor hasta el fin de tus días, espero que no consideres ni una sola de esas lágrimas un desperdicio.  
Las lágrimas son para los vivos. Y tu eres una de ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> El original está subido en: http://ink-splotch.tumblr.com/post/90017277914/overemotional-in-defense-of-cho-chang


End file.
